


King

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Based off of "Ready As I'll Ever Be" Animatic by thepastelpeach, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, There's a little bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman wanted to be king, but not like this.(Based off of the "Ready As I'll Ever Be" Animatic by thepastelpeach)





	King

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people have already done this, but here's my spin on it! Hope you enjoy!

Roman watched as the king’s carriage passed through the town, both the king and the prince sitting it, waving as the villagers watched them go by; smiles on everyone's faces. Roman had always wanted to be a king, a good king like the current one was and the prince was going to be. Without any royal blood in him though, Roman wasn’t able to be king. The next best thing would to be a knight and that’s exactly what Roman did. He trained hard to try to become a knight, becoming a page as soon as he could.

“What are you doing?” A boy had once asked while Roman struck a tree with a branch. 

Roman had spun around so fast when he had heard the boy’s voice that his makeshift crown had fallen off his head. “Oh! I’m training to be a knight!” Roman had searched the ground for another suitable fake sword, grabbing the first one he saw and holding it out for the boy. “Do you want to join me?” 

The boy frowned at Roman. “Isn’t being a knight dangerous?” Roman didn’t know how to answer, he hadn’t heard of anything bad or dangerous about being a knight at all. “You can just do your own thing.”

The boy had begun to walk away before Roman had another thought. “You could watch! To see how not dangerous it is!” The boy hadn’t said anything else but sat himself down on a haybale that was near Roman’s tree. “My name’s Roman! What’s yours?”

“Virgil.” Virgil quickly became one of Roman’s best friends after that meeting. They would talk while Roman would hit the tree (which would get a dent in it after a few years of Roman using a real sword) and Virgil would just watch. 

Becoming a knight wasn’t easy, that’s for sure, but Roman pushed through it. Training every chance he got (while also talking to Virgil) and being on time for meetings that the pages and fully fledged knights would have. Soon enough - after a couple of years - Roman had become one of those fully fledged knights that sat near the top of the table beside the head knight and king. 

It wasn’t until years later he was approached by the king, who - even in his old age - was still rightfully ruling over the kingdom. 

“Son, I have a proposition for you,” the king had told Roman one afternoon after the meeting. Roman didn’t say anything and wanted for the king to continue. “I wish for you to protect my son, Thomas, soon enough it will be his turn to rule and my knight and I will no longer be able to protect him.” Roman had no idea what to say, staying quiet for much longer. “It is fine for you to say no.”

Roman shook his head. “No, I would love to protect him for you!” 

The king chuckled. “Good. Now, I’ll show you to him.”

So the king did and Roman had also gained the friendship of Prince Thomas quiet fast. Meeting two new friends in the castle as well, Patton and Logan. Patton was just one of the staff while Logan was the Royal Adviser.

“You never told me you worked in the castle!” Roman had exclaimed when he saw Virgil walking around with Patton, talking like old friends would; just like how Virgil and Roman talked actually. Not that Roman would be jealous of something like that. 

Virgil only rolled his eyes at the knight. “You never asked.” 

“I didn’t know you two knew each other!” Patton had happily said, clapping his hands together. “I was just about to introduce you two as soon as we found you, Roman.” 

It wasn’t long after Roman had become Prince Thomas’ personal (and most trusted out of those Thomas knew) knight that Prince Thomas became King Thomas. The king had passed in his sleep, and no one knew the reason why for he seemed to be in perfect health for his age. The kingdom had mourned for months. Thomas hadn’t wanted to move bedrooms for months either, and he never really did, only sleeping in the top tower but never moving any of his stuff into the room.

Roman had gone out exploring towards the woods, the others staying at the castle to help Thomas with his royal duties (it was mostly just Logan who did that, for Patton and Virgil were just there for emotional help). It had been so long since Roman had seen the beat up tree that he had once used as a dummy and so long since he had saw Virgil sitting upon the hay bale that had now been moved. Roman couldn’t tell if it was bad he missed those days the most or not. He had had fun talking to Virgil about what had happened to Roman that day, or when Virgil would talk to Roman about the things that had happened during his day. Most of the stuff was repetitive, like Roman going to meetings or Virgil making someone’s bed (Roman had always assumed that he worked in a inn, but now it turns out he made King Thomas’ bed). Virgil had seemed to be more distant now that Roman had started working as Thomas’ personal knight, and Roman hated it. He had just figured out why exactly he hated it though, he had fallen in love with the boy who had talked to him all those years ago. So, Roman raced back to the castle, promising himself that he would tell Virgil as soon as he saw him. Well, he would’ve had a piercing yellow stare stared at him through the trees.

“So, you wish to be king?” The man, who Roman now noticed had snake-like eyes, questioned. Roman had no idea how the man had known that for he hadn’t spoke aloud for the time that he had been near the woods. “You would be a great king!” The man smiled, though, Roman couldn’t put his finger on if it looked happy or sinister; he was leaning more towards happy. 

Roman smiled back at the mysterious man who had, now, stepped out of the shadows (Roman had now noticed the scales trailing up his face as well). “Why thank you kind sir.” Roman pointed towards the castle. “But I really must be-”

“You can be a royal too, rule your own kingdom.” Roman was surprised, how would this man be able to make someone a royal. That wasn’t possible, was it?

“I’ll be a prince?” Roman questioned, maybe he had been another one of the late king’s sons? Though, he had never mentioned having any other sons other than Thomas, unless the king hadn’t wanted to talk about them since they had been kidnapped by one of the wait staff. That was just a myth, of course, of the king having more than one son; all knew that the king’s wife had disappeared and he had never remarried. Besides, Roman and Thomas were the same age. Unless they were twins, they did look an awful lot a like. 

The yellow eyed man gave a bow. “Your majesty, you will be king!” The man, from out of nowhere, handed Roman a bouquet of beautiful, red roses. “If you hand these out the people will love you. Every king has very loyal people, you know?” 

Roman took the roses from the man, holding them in his gloved hand. “I- why thank you, good sir. I must be going now.” 

Roman walked home, knowing that Virgil would still be at the castle no matter what time, since both Patton and Virgil lived in the castle along with King Thomas. Besides, Virgil didn’t seem to like to sleep so even if Roman got back to the castle at a late time he would still be able to confess his love to Virgil. Roman would have time to hand out the roses if he walked too, not that he really needed to; everyone found him a great person to be friends with. The roses would show that Roman cared about the people though, so that was a good thing.

So, Roman passed out the roses as he walked back towards the castle, saying a ‘you’re welcome’ to everyone who said thank you. By the time he had made it to the castle, Roman only had three roses left, and he knew exactly who he wanted to give them to; Logan, Patton, and Virgil. Roman knew that they would follow him into battle if he need them to, but the roses were to just show that he was thankful for their friendship. 

“Ah, just the people I wanted to see!” Roman happily exclaimed as he walked into the castle to see Patton, Logan and Virgil all talking together. “I got you guys something!” Roman sung as he held the three roses behind his back. 

“Aw, you didn’t have to, Roman! We don’t need any fancy gifts.” Patton, despite saying that Roman didn’t have to, looked quite excited for what the knight was hiding behind his back. 

“Ah, but I wanted to.” Roman pulled out the three roses from behind his back, fortunately not dropping any. “Here you three are. A rose for each of you.” 

“Oh! I’ll got get a vase!” Patton exclaimed and rushed off to go find something to hold the flowers in. 

“Where did you get the roses from, Roman?” Virgil questioned, he almost seemed sad as he did. 

“A friend -I guess you could call him that - gave them to me! Said I should hand them out,” Roman explained, “So, I decided to hand the last three out to you guys!” Virgil stayed quiet, like he did most days, but Roman couldn’t help but feel that this was different.

“I got a vase!” Patton called out, a small vase - big enough to hold three roses - in his hands. 

Roman placed the roses in the vase, arranging them so they looked presentable. The vase had then been placed on a small cabinet that lead up to the tallest tower; the hallway had been very bare before. Roman hadn’t even noticed he had forgotten to confess his feelings to Virgil that day. 

Roman hadn’t even noticed that he had forgotten to confess to Virgil that day until weeks had gone by. Sure, Roman passed an occasional flirt to Virgil but he had never outright confessed to his childhood friend. It pained Roman that he had forgotten to do the one thing he had promised himself, and the only reason he was reminded of it was that darn hay bale near the edge of the woods that had been moved back. 

“Ah, my king, you’ve returned.” the man with the yellow eyes smiled as he came out from the shadows once more. “Oh? But you seem to be missing something.” 

“I am missing something?” Roman questioned, he was sure he had brought everything with him. His sword, the small dagger he would carry for if he lost his sword, and- oh, he had forgotten to put on his red sash that day. “Oh, I am! Thank you for reminding me about that, I’ll put it on once I get back to the castle.” 

“No, you’re missing a crown!” The man exclaimed, “Every king needs a crown.” And, just like from where the roses came from, the yellow eyed man brought a crown made out of roses out of, seemingly, nowhere. 

“Oh!” Roman was shocked, he was not expecting to receive a crown. “Why thank you.”

“Here, allow me to place it upon your head, my king.”

Roman allowed the man to place the crown - made of the same beautiful red roses that Roman had handed out - on his head. Making Roman feel like something was digging into the side of his head, pushing into the skin hard enough to seem like it would draw blood, but it didn’t. Roman’s body went numb, almost like it had fallen asleep on him with Roman still wide awake. Roman felt the tingly sensation that went through whatever limb was asleep when someone pressed it against anything, his foot had moved and Roman was now walking towards the castle. He was walking towards the castle quite fast. Roman wasn’t even the one causing this movement. 

Roman could only watch as he passed the villagers, many of which he had handed out roses to, were standing; motionless. Almost as if they had been brought back from the dead and were awaiting orders from a necromancer. Roman’s eyes went wide - it seemed he was still in control of those - had the man Roman had been talking to been a necromancer? No, the villagers hadn’t died, Roman had only passed out roses to them, that wasn’t something that would be able to kill anyone. The thorns would injure someone if pressed hard enough into the skin though. Oh. Roman had given them poisoned roses, that was surely the case, and the poison seemed to be able to control whoever it was in. Was that what happened to Roman? He clearly wasn’t in control of his own body at the moment. 

The doors to the castle swung open and hit the side of the walls, causing many of the people inside to jump at the sound. Roman didn’t even know he was strong enough to make cracks in the walls of the stone castle with the wooden doors. What Roman did know, was that he was heading towards King Thomas. 

“Your highness!” Roman’s voice came out of his mouth, but Roman hadn’t been the one to say the words. “We must get you to the tallest tower, to protect you!” Roman’s hand grabbed onto King Thomas’, yanking the king along with him as they walked towards the stairs. 

“Roman, what is this all about? You’re not usually so formal with me,” Thomas questioned as they hurried up the stairs. 

“There have been attacks in the village,” Roman answered. The only attacks had been the ones that Roman had unintentionally made with whatever the roses had done. 

“Attacks? By who?”

Roman had waited until the door to the bedroom was shut. “By me, of course.” Roman wanted to scream out, that it was an accident that this had happened. That he didn’t want this.

This was not how Roman wanted to be king. 

Roman had lost track of time, but before he knew it, the sun had gone down and the moon had come up. Had it really been a whole day since he had brought Thomas up to the tallest tower? It had felt longer, like it had been weeks. Weeks since Roman, himself, had been able to do anything but see through his eyes and watch as he paced up and down. Apparently, whoever was controlling Roman had begun to monologue. Roman wanted to laugh at that, no good villain would monologue, it just wasted time that could be used to fight. 

“Roman.” Thomas had took a step forward towards his friend. The friend that him currently locked up in the tallest tower. Wow, what a great friend. 

“Quiet!” Roman wanted to back away from the harshness that had come from his own mouth. He would never be rude to his own friend, hopefully Thomas would realize that and figured out that this was not Roman doing this. 

Roman had been out on the balcony when he had heard the yelling, and the sound of swords clashing together. There were people fighting back against the braindead army that the roses had created. Roman wanted to smile, someone would stop this madness, even if it wasn’t to be him. Besides, how would Roman stop this when even he was under its control? Before long, there was banging on the door of the bedroom, making Roman smirk, for what reason, Roman didn’t know. It also wasn’t long before the door hung sideways on its hinges with Virgil standing in the doorway with a sword and Roman’s sash around his neck acting as a scarf. 

“Ah, Virgil, my least favourite of the group,” Roman announced as Virgil entered the room and headed towards the balcony. Once again, Roman wanted to scream out that that was a lie. 

“This-” Virgil seemed to gulp down whatever was in his throat. “This isn’t you talking, Roman.” 

“And how would you know that?” Roman questioned, “You haven’t seen me in hours. I could’ve changed.”

“People don’t just change in hours,” Virgil pointed out and then pointed under his eyes. “You’re also crying.” 

“Why, I’m crying tears of joy, of course!” Roman happily yelled out. “I’ve finally gotten my dream to come true, I’m a king!” Virgil was sure to know that this wasn't how Roman wanted to be king. He was the one Roman had spent his childhood with, Roman had told Virgil everything about his dream to be king. 

“Then why do your eyes look so sad?” 

Roman’s hand grabbed Virgil by the collar of his shirt, twisting around so Virgil was on the other side of the balcony, his back up against the railing. “Because I haven’t killed you yet.” Roman had started to scream no at this point, if only anyone could hear him.

Before Roman could register anything Virgil’s lips were on his and Roman’s hands were on Virgil’s chest, ready to push him off the balcony.  Roman could feel Virgil’s hands reaching for the crown on Roman’s head, trying to get it off. Just like the kiss though, Roman didn’t feel it off until Virgil had already fallen off the side of the balcony. Virgil’s name escaped Roman’s lips as Roman reached out for him, only barely catching Virgil’s hand. Virgil had only just gotten over the railing before Roman tackled him into a hug. 

“I’m sorry,” Roman whispered, over and over again. 

“It’s okay, everything will be fine now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope I didn't mess up the characters' personalities at all.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
